The New Dark Lord
by THGFAN101
Summary: James S. Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts. But, since he's the son of the famous Harry Potter, this won't be an easy year for him. A new dark lord is rising and is threatening to take over the Wizarding world. Starting at Hogwarts.
1. September 1st

__**My first Harry Potter fanfic! It's going to be all in James's point of view. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcomed! It'll help me improve my writing skills. Reviews would be great! Reviews motivate me to write more. :)**

* * *

_September 1st, 2012_

"Wake up James! You're going to be late!" my little sister Lily yelled.

I opened my eyes and say Lily with my broomstick.

"What are you doing?" I asked motioning with my hands to give me my broomstick.

"Mum said to get up if you want to go to Hogwarts," she said placing the broomstick on the floor. "If you don't get up then I'll take your broomstick."

"Alright, get out of my room. I need to get ready," I replied.

Once Lily got out of my room I got up and got dressed. I wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I made sure all my belongings were packed and in my trunks. Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning mum, good morning dad," I said sitting next to my little brother Albus-Severus.

"Good morning," mum and dad said in unison.

Mum handed me some oatmeal and pumpkin juice and we all sat down eating together.

My parents named us after people they knew. I was named after my grandfather (James) and after my father's godfather (Sirius). Albus was named after my parents' headmaster (Albus Dumbledore) and after my parents' professor (Severus Snape). My little sister Lilly was named after my grandmother. I noticed how we were all named after people who have died because of an evil wizard many years ago.

My dad was the one who defeated that wizard. Yep, you guessed it. My father is the famous wizard Harry Potter. He along with his two best friends (who happen to be our relatives) saved the wizarding world. My mother, Ginny, had helped them as well.

My parents don't talk about their past that often. Albus and I know the whole story but Lily doesn't know yet. I'm 11 and Albus is 10, so were old enough to know the story. Lily is only seven and all she knows is that Voldemort was a very bad wizard and our father stopped her.

Once I finished eating mum said, "Are you ready? Did you pack everything?"

"Yes I did," I responded.t

"Good," she said. "Everyone, get ready quickly. We need to leave to Kings Cross station at 10 o'clock."

We all got up from the table and went to our rooms.

Once I got to my room I grabbed my wand and placed into my pocket. I got my wand from Ollivandar a few weeks ago. My wand is 12 ¾ inches, made of chestnut and had a dragon feather core. I grabbed my owl, Midnight's cage and my trunk and dragged it to the living room.

"James," my father said as I brought my stuff to the room.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"Come with me, I have a gift to give you," he said.

"Ok," I said following him towards his office. I couldn't wait to see what my dad had to give me.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Presents & Worries

**A/N Sorry for not posting soon! Here's the next part! Also, I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer as I progress into the story. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:**

***I borrow Voldemort to do the disclaimer***

**Me: Alright, Voldi, do the disclaimer.**

**Voldemort: First, I'm not Voldi. I'm the greatest dark wizard! Second, why can't you Mudblood, do it yourself?**

**Me: What's wrong with being Muggle-Born? And quit acting like your better. You're a half-blood. To answer your question: you have to or else you won't know the secret to defeating Harry Potter.**

**Voldemort: Alright. THGFAN101 doesn't own Harry Potter. There, happy. Now, I need some information please.**

**Me: Oh, right. In order to defeat the Chosen One. You must...feed him chocolate frogs!**

**Voldemort: WHAT!? That's it, AVADA-**

**Me: See ya later Voldi!**

* * *

Dad's office was my favourite place in the house.

The walls were painted a nice shade of aqua blue, the floors were tiled with marble tiles, and there was a large desk with a leather chair in the center of the room, display cases, and pictures all around the room.

I loved seeing his pictures and items he had on display. Each item had a fascinating story. My favourite item was the golden snitch. It was the first snitch he caught (well swallowed).

My dad brought out a box from the closet and set it on the table.

"Here you go," he said.

I quickly opened it and found a cloak.

"No way! You're giving me your invisibility cloak?" I said astonished. Of all the things my father owned, this was the most precious item he had.

"Of course," he replied smiling. "It belonged to my father, then me, and now I want you to have it."

"Thanks! This is awesome! I can't wait to try it out!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, we must go, or else you'll miss the train," he said. I followed him out of the room and met the rest of the family downstairs.

Albus, Lily, and mum were waiting for us. Their eyes were wide once they saw what I was holding.

"Daddy gave you the invisibility cloak?" cried Lily. "No fair! I wanted it!"

"Can I try?" Albus asked eagerly. I nodded and I let Albus and Lilt try it on.

"Kids," my father interrupted. "Come on. We must leave."

"Are you sure about this?" my mum asked. "Is it a good idea to let James have the cloak?"

"Of course. Why not? What harm can he do?" my father responded.

"Well, you and your son are very much alike. And you had the habit of breaking school ruled," mum said.

"Don't worry mum," I said. "I promise I won't get into any trouble. Can I please keep it?"

"Alright, now come on!"

We all got into the car and dad drove us to King Cross Station.

* * *

We got there five minutes before eleven.

Mum and dad showed me how to get through the barrier to go to Platform 9 ¾ . We run straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10. Once we got through the platform, my family and I exchanged good byes.

"Now, dear," mum said. "Make sure you write letters pretty often. And stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Yes mum," I promised.

"I can't wait to find out what house you'll be in!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Albus said. "What if you don't end up in Gryffindor?"

My excitement faded away. I never thought about that. I always assumed that I'd be in Gryffindor, just like my parents and the rest of my family. But what if I wasn't? What if I become an outcast?

"Now James," my father told me. "Don't worry about which house you'll be put in. It doesn't matter what house you're in. There are many great people in the other houses, not just Gryffindor."

"I know, I know," I replied. "But what if I'm not in Gryffindor? I'll be the only one-"

"Don't worry," dad interrupted. "We'll always love you, even if you're in another house. What matters to us is that you do well in school and be a good person. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now you must go on the train."

I hugged my parents and siblings good bye and I boarded the train.

I'm on my way to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hope it was good enough! Please review and/or constructive criticism. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also some Get-to-Know-the-Reader Questions:**

**Fav. Harry Potter Character:**

**Fav. Movie:**

**Fav. Book: **


End file.
